Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 7
Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 7 is a fanmade season and sequel to Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 6, created by Kaiko Rimen. The winner of this season was Charlotte Rosé while Evangeline Gorgeous was crowned Miss Congeniality. The promo theme this season is The Greatest Show on Earth. Untucked returns in this season. Contestants Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Hometown Glory"'' *'Guest Judges:' FalcoLombardi99 & OriMoxx *'Main Challenge:' Design an outfit that represents your hometown. *'Mini-Challenge': Modelling Shoot *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Evangeline Gorgeous' *'Main Challenge Winner: Ryu Hakije'' * '''Bottom Two: Summer Adams & Lillian Symone * Lip-Sync Song: Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainer * Eliminated: Lillian Symone Episode 2: ''"Dragolition Derby"'' *'Guest Judges:' Bella Thorne & Zayn Malik *'Main Challenge:' Produce a commercial for the first Demolition Derby run by Drag Queens. *'Runway Theme:' Glamour & Mayhem *'Mini-Challenge': Dance-Off *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Nick the Drag Queen & Jasmine Azalea' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Nick the Drag Queen'' * '''Bottom Two: Charlotte Rosé & Summer Adams * Lip-Sync Song: Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!nk * Eliminated: Summer Adams Episode 3: ''"Presidential Kiki"'' *'Guest Judges:' Dove Cameron & Seth MacFarlane *'Main Challenge:' In teams, create advertisements for new political campaigns run by Drag Queens. *'Runway Theme:' Very Best Drag *'Mini-Challenge': So You Think You Can Twerk? *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Paris Delite & Ryu Hakije' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Charlotte Rosé'' * '''Bottom Two: Paris Delite & Rachel Peru * Lip-Sync Song: Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) by Beyonce * Eliminated: Rachel Peru Episode 4: ''"Dragademy"'' *'Guest Judges:' Miles Heizer & Katherine Langford *'Main Challenge:' Create teaching outfits and characters along with a backstory about what they teach. *'Mini-Challenge': Drag-up a high school uniform *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Ryu Hakije' *'Main Challenge Winner: Nick the Drag Queen'' * '''Bottom Two: Paris Delite & Jasmine Azalea * Lip-Sync Song: Take It Off by Kesha * Eliminated: Paris Delite Episode 5: ''"RuTube"'' *'Guest Judges:' Tyler Oakley & Mamrie Hart *'Main Challenge:' Create a video for the new video-viewing app "RuTube". *'Runway Theme:' Jewellery Eleganza *'Mini-Challenge': Sitting on a Secret *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Courtney Velour' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Choose categories for each team *'Main Challenge Winner: Courtney Velour'' * '''Bottom Two: Isobel Heller & Jasmine Azalea * Lip-Sync Song: Replay by Zendaya * Eliminated: Isobel Heller Episode 6: ''"The Fish and The Bar Queens"'' *'Guest Judges:' Gwendoline Christie & Victoria Justice *'Main Challenge:' Star in the new soap opera drama; "The Fish and The Bar Queens". *'Runway Theme:' Glitterific *'Mini-Challenge': Slap Out of It *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Nick the Drag Queen' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Choose the roles for the challenge *'Main Challenge Winner: Evangeline Gorgeous'' * '''Bottom Two: Ryu Hakije & Jasmine Azalea * Lip-Sync Song: Beggin' On Your Knees by Victoria Justice * Eliminated: Jasmine Azalea Episode 7: ''"Snatch Game"'' *'Guest Judges:' Shawn Mendes & Shay Mitchell *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Church of the Drag Queen *'Mini-Challenge': Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Nick the Drag Queen' *'Main Challenge Winner: Charlotte Rosé'' * '''Bottom Two: Dahrah Werk & Taylah Cathedral * Lip-Sync Song: Secret Love Song by Little Mix ft Jason Derulo * Eliminated: Dahrah Werk & Taylah Cathedral At the end of the episode, it's confirmed an eliminated queen will be returning. Episode 8: ''"Country Rusical"'' *'Guest Judges:' Adam Lambert & Martina McBride *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a lip-sync number about the most popular country divas in history. *'Runway Theme:' Country Diva Realness *'Returning Queen': Lillian Symone *'Mini-Challenge': Hay Gurl Hay! *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Lillian Symone' *'Main Challenge Winner: Courtney Velour'' * '''Bottom Two: Glo Opulent & Lillian Symone * Lip-Sync Song: 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton * Eliminated: Lillian Symone Episode 9: ''"Makeover: The RuLympics"'' *'Guest Judges:' Gus Kenworthy & Amber Heard *'Main Challenge:' Give drag makeovers to LGBT Athletes. *'Mini-Challenge': Pants Down, Bottoms Up *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Courtney Velour' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Assign the queens their athletes. *'Main Challenge Winner: Ryu Hakije'' * '''Bottom Two: Nick the Drag Queen & Evangeline Gorgeous * Lip-Sync Song: Respect by Aretha Franklin * Eliminated: Evangeline Gorgeous Episode 10: ''"The Star Ball"'' *'Guest Judges:' Natalie Portman & Daisy Ridley *'Main Challenge:' Create three looks from scratch; Light Side Warrior, Droid Realness & Dark Side Eleganza Extravaganza *'Mini-Challenge': Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Charlotte Rosé' *'Main Challenge Winner: Charlotte Rosé'' * '''Bottom Two: Nick the Drag Queen & Glo Opulent * Lip-Sync Song: One Last Time by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Glo Opulent Episode 11: ''"Grand Finale"'' *'Main Challenge:' Compete in a lip-sync battle royale. * Top Two: Ryu Hakije & Charlotte Rosé *'Miss Congeniality: Evangeline Gorgeous' * Lip-Sync Song: Born This Way by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Nick the Drag Queen & Courtney Velour *'Winner Of Kaiko's Drag Race:' Charlotte Rosé *'Runner-Up:' Ryu Hakije Trivia * This season features the most amount of queens from a single state with five queens from New York. * The lip sync assassins of this season are Jasmine Azalea & Nick the Drag Queen. Jasmine sent home Isobel Heller & Paris Delite while Nick sent home Evangeline Gorgeous & Glo Opulent. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:KDR Category:KDR Season 7 Category:Kaiko Rimen